survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnerstrophy
Winners (aka Kelly) is a castaway from Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. |Tribe Wins:2 = 3 |Individual Immunities:2 = 1 |Votes Against:2 = 3 |Loyalties:2 = DarineJ ravvioli AnthonyxSpooky m7rcus WoIfeiz |Alliances:2 = Fantte Alliance Hit or Miss Our Minds Rn |Currently1 = Pre-Juror |Season: = Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains |Placement: = 17/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 1 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 5 |Loyalties: = CleopatraDeTwilight Spooderman1485 BwinterT |Alliances: = L.A.W (Luke, Abi, Kelly) Cross Country Alliance (Spood, Yiza, Winter, Cleo, Kelly) |Days Lasted: = 11 }} Biography Fans vs. Favorites: Starting on the fans tribe, Winners tried not to play as hard early on because she knew that’d get her out early on. She had a strong alliance named Fantte with Lhem, Woif, Anthony, Cass, and Blue. Winners noticed this was a big alliance and decided to work with Limber and get out Lhem early on. At Limber's vote-off she knew he’d work with the favs so he had to go as well. At the tribe swap, Winners immediately connected with Darine and Rav. In fact she trusted them more than she did the fans. Ari ended up wanting Darine out so Winners wanted to make a move, to get Ari out. So she told her alliance and boom. She went home At the merge, Winners had quite the majority with Rav, Darine, Woif, Marcus, and Anthony. They made many decisions together, two of them being Halcy and Fruit's vote offs. Bewitchy then started spreading HER name around to Renny, Nicko, Wes, and others and she got real mad. But she calmed down and asked Nicko and Wes what was going on. She also made them believe everything she said and got them to vote Bewitchy. She also knew that Wes was gonna flip on his ally so she wouldn’t get any votes. For Renny’s elimination, Winners wanted her gone because she was just a sheep of Nicko. After Marcus quit, the fans sort of split up and Rav got farther away from them, so since she won immunity and she knew Nicko had an idol, it was only right for Winners to vote Anthony, as she had Wes and Nicko trusting her 24/7 (her social skills ). At Wes’ vote off Winners convinced Nicko and Woif to flip on Wes so she could save her number one ally in the game: Darine. Nearing the end, Winners was really confident that she was gonna make Final 3 because she didn’t think Nicko would get there twice. After Nicko won the first time, she thought they could do Rav, but Darine decides it'd be safer to do Woif. That was her downfall, and Nicko and Woif would have done Rav as well. After Nicko won again she knew she was done. Rav called Winners out for being a threat and she tried her best to tell everyone he’d win over her. It didn’t work out too well, making her the last jury member by a 3-1 vote. Heroes vs. Villains: Kelly came into the game already outnumbered by pre-mades. Jason, Abby, Hermes, Luke, and Yiza were already teaming from the start. Throughout the time she played, Kelly did her best to gather numbers and support her allies as she was loyal to each and every one of them. Kelly was down after Spood's elimination, but learned to move forward and learned to be a leader. She then showed no mercy and was mean to people at times. Kelly wanted someone from the other side out, and Jason was the most probably choice to vote off as it was the only way she would get out anyone on the other side. Dan, Luke, and Yiza only agreed on doing him so she helped cause Jason’s blindside, but was later flipped on again at the next tribal. She went home 5-3.Category:S6 Cast Category:S6 Jury Category:4th Place Category:S8 Cast Category:Returnees Category:S8 Pre-jury Category:17th Place Category:Fallen Angels